Stories from the city, stories from the sea
by vix00
Summary: AU: Santana goes every day to a park, sits on a bench and tries to write. One day something happens, something that makes her writer's block disappear. Someone interrupts her.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I - Encounters_

It's been a long time since I wrote something. Maybe I've been too scared to put into words my feelings. Maybe I didn't want to go through them. Confrontation. Something I never was good at.  
But today something happened, something that made my writer's block disappear.

I was in the park like every other morning with Cody, my dog and best buddy. He was running freely while I was sitting on a bench, waiting for an idea to come to my mind. I found a spot that I never noticed before. I could have wrote something decent. Yes, I'm sure of that. I could have wrote the best article or novel of the year. I felt my source of inspiration close. I could feel it. It was there.  
Unfortunately it didn't come to me because I was interrupted. Well, someone interrupted me.  
I looked up.

The person that had cut off my chance to finally write something decent was a woman. A beautiful woman actually. She had blonde hair, perfect lips, bright blue eyes and she was really tall. I sat there staring at her for a while, missing her words

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you… I said: that's my bench" she replied seriously. Her voice was nice and she sounded amused.

"uh?" I asked staring intently at her surprised.

The blonde smiled at me "Yes… I know it sounds strange but …it is my bench"

I laughed out loud at the blonde serious expression "You're kidding, right?" She was cute.

I couldn't believe that! What the heck is that supposed to mean! Her bench?

The tall woman shook her head "Listen, I came here every day to sketch and I just use this bench… I can find my inspiration just here!"

An artist, I thought.

I arched my eyebrow "Really?"

She smiled "Yes… now can you please stand up and let me sit?"

I was silent for a bit looking at her.

"Actually I was here before… and I need my inspiration too: I write" I replied smirking, still not moving.

She snorted "Oh come on! That's my bench! Everyone knows that! It's my spot!"

"Hey… I'm sorry. Look, we could always share" I told her

She looked at me suspiciously "I don't know you"

"I'm Santana…. And he's Cody" I said "What's your name?"

She continued staring at me, then she laid her eyes on Cody and smiled a bit.

"I'm Brittany…" she replied

Santana smiled "Nice to meet you , Brittany… I promise I won't bite or steal your ideas…"

Brittany stared at me for a while then smiled.

"Ok…" she replied in the end "But If you use all the inspiration, I'd have to send you away!" she added

I laughed and we locked eyes.

Blue eyes bored into mine.

Her smile is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

"I'll try…." I winked

Cody came closer and she patted his head. "You're a very cute dog" she whispered to him

I smiled. "Yes, he is"

So, we just sat there. I started writing my thoughts. I wrote about everything that crossed my mind: the bench, me, her, the park, my life. It was like everything I went through during this past year had came back to me and was flowing out from my pen.

Brittany had a little drawing pad and was drawing. Her inspiration must have been working pretty well. I didn't check on her drawings. I just enjoyed the sound of her pencil on her notebook. Sometimes I found myself staring at her profile. She looked delicate and strong at the same time. I still ask myself how can this be possible.

She left an hour later saying she was late. She just smiled at me and patted Cody's head lightly before leaving.

"Bye" I said staring at her while she was walking away from me and Cody.

Will I ever see her again?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the comments and for adding this story to alert. It means a lot! Here's chapter two. Enjoy and let me know!**

Chapter 2

When I got home from the park I still couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. I let Cody in the backyard so that he could play a bit more.

I live in a nice four-room villa in LA and I am a writer. As cheesy as it may sound, after my first book _It rains blood_ was published I wasn't able to write something else and move on from my one and only best seller book. _It rains blood_ it's a thriller. The protagonists are two homicide detectives – a man and a woman - that have to solve a series of murders that are happening in their midwest town. I know, it sounds boring and familiar, right? The thing is, these two characters – Jamie Williams and Oscar Boyle – have super skills. Jamie has visions of the past and Oscar can sometimes read minds. Well. Whatever. My readers loved it and I spent almost 1 and a half year promoting the book around US. So don't judge if you haven't read it.

The promotion had like sucked the creativity out of me. My writing skills were put on standby and there was nothing I could do. Then, today I've finally started to write again. And it's been a month since I've been back in LA. This happened thanks to Brittany. She must have done something, I'm sure. But she just sat there and did nothing but sketching the trees and the park. I'm sure I've seen something that resembled my dog in her sketches. I was so enthralled in her and so comfortable in our silence that I've shifted my attention from I_-can't-write_ to _what-is-writing_. I let go of my worries for one second and bam! I was writing. Letting go. That could be a good title. Crap. I have to call Tina.

Tina Choen-Chang is my agent and best friend. I own her my success. She made me become the writer I am now and if it wasn't for her I could have never had published my book with Sugar Motta's publishing house, _Lima heights books_. Yes, it's a strange name but let me tell you: it was worth it. They were practically unknown when I started working with them but my book helped them become known and now they are publishing more and more books. Even from young authors.  
As I said Tina is my best friend. She was one of the few people that always believed in me and my talent. I wait as her ancient phone rings. She isn't a fan of Iphones or Androids and I always tease her for it.

"Santana? How are you?" she asks me

"I'm fine! How's my favorite Asian girl?" I smirk

Tina chuckles "Is there something going on there? Have you met someone?"

God, she knows me too well.

"Maybe, but that's not the reason I called" I say "Plus, I wouldn't want to upset you, baby. I would never do something like that to you"

Tina laughs more.

"I bet you wouldn't, San" she says

I laugh a little before saying "I am writing again, T"

Tina is silent "Oh my… Santana I'm so happy to hear that!" she says

"I am too!" I tell her

"How did it happen?" she asks me

I start telling her about my little encounter with Brittany and she squeals

"You've got it bad, Lopez!" she says

I laugh "Shut up, Cohen-Chang!"

"So what happens now? Are you going to ask her out or…?" asks Tina

"What?" I say "I don't even know her! We just talked for a minute or two!"

"Yeah and what a conversation…! about you stealing her bench!" laughs Tina

"Yeah, yeah… laugh all you want, bitch!" I tell her

I can hear her smirking over the phone

"You're so whipped, San. I've gotta go, now!" she tells me "I'll talk to you later!"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

I disconnect the call and smile.

"I guess I'll have to go to the park again tomorrow" I say out loud. Till then I'll go back to writing.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm at the park, sitting on the same bench. I'm waiting for her. Brittany. I'm a bit nervous. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her, I mean I can't start with 'Oops, I am sitting on your bench, again..'

I shouldn't have come. I shrug and start writing keeping an eye on Cody. He's playing quietly by himself. I thought a lot about what I want to write and I think I'm going to do a sequel of _It rains blood_. Sometimes I tend to joke and tease my own characters but underneath it all I love them , they are like my best friend.  
Speaking of best friends… My best friend Quinn is calling me now. I pick up my phone

"Hey, Q"

"Lopez!"

Quinn Fabray is my other best friend other than being my personal lawyer. We know each other since high school and we used to be mortal enemies but then in college our hate-ship became friendship. When I published my book she offered to be my trustworthy lawyer in order to protect my copyrights and stuff like that. If there's something I know, is that I can count on Quinn.

"I've got big news, S" she tells me

"Shoot!" I reply

"Sam Evans, you know him?" she asks

Sam Evans. The name sounds familiar.

"No, I don't think so" I reply

"Well he's the head of Greyhouse inc." she tells me "It's…"

"…yes, I know…it's one of the largest comics and graphic novels publisher in the U.S." I end for her

What's going on?

"Yes." Quinn tells me "I know a guy who works there, Artie Abrams"

"Yes? What does it have to do with me? Are you going to work for them?" I ask her

"They are interested in your book, S. They'd like to create a graphic novel out of it. More like a series based on _It rains blood_" she tells me

I am speechless. Not even in my wildest dreams I could have imagined something like this. It's amazing, it's awesome. I begin to feel the excitement at the thought of my characters in a graphic novel.

"Wow... this is awesome! I don't know what to say, Quinn" It's the only thing I manage to tell her

"Yeah, they scheduled a meeting for Friday at 10" said Quinn "Tell me you'll be there!"

"I will. But why are you telling me this. Shouldn't be Tina calling me?" I ask

"Yes, but she's busy now, she couldn't call you! ... I have to go, now!" says Quinn "And I'm glad you are writing again"

"Thanks, Q" I tell her "Later!"

I smile as I disconnect the call.

Cody jumps in my lap and barks happily. I smile down at him. What a news I've just received. My characters may become alive in a comic. How great is that?!

"I think this is going to be amazing, Cody" I tell him

He licks my face and then jumps off of me.

Still no sign of the blonde. Maybe she is not coming today. Well, I should start to think about this meeting.

I'm in Quinn's car and Tina is here too. We are going to this meeting at .

I'm excited and I really should stop. It's not good for my looks. I mean I'm smoking hot and all but I need to calm down.

"So you never seen that blonde again?" Tina asks me from the backseat

"No, she didn't come" I tell her a bit disappointed

"But you did go there these past few days, right?" asks Quinn throwing a glance at me as she drives

"Yes, I did... Cody needs it and I find it nice to write in the park. I've been thinking a lot about how the story can evolve in the comics..." I say

"Well today we'll know exactly what they want and propose" says Quinn

I nod at Quinn. I just hope it's going to be all right.

We arrive in front of a huge building. The sign says "GREYHOUSE inc." So I guess we are here.

We enter the building in silence and ask the receptionist for Sam Evans. The place is huge and colourful. There are lots of displayed drawings.

"Good morning, ladies"

A tall blonde guy with a giant mouth greets us "I'm Sam Evans, Administrator of Greyhoarse inc."

He smiles at us and I shook his hand "I'm Santana Lopez"

He nods "It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't wait to show you what we've thought about!" he says

I nod smiling a bit "These are Quinn Fabray, my lawyer and Tina Cohen-Chang, my agent"

Sam nods and they shook hands

"If you follow me, I'll take you to my office and explain things" he says

Evans is young and full of energy, I feel like I can trust him.

We follow him to his office. As we enter we see a big desk and lots of drawings hanging on the walls.

I see Quinn smiling widely and I follow he line of sight. There are two men in the room. One in a wheelchair and another standing close to the coffee machine.

"Ladies, I want to introduce you to Mike Chang, my assistant and Artie Abrams, our comic designer" Sam says

We shook hands and Quinn and Artie start talking like old friends. Ah, right! She knows the guy.

"Sit down please…Would you like some coffee?" Sam asks

We all nod and Mike starts to prepare three more coffees.

"So, can I know more about your idea?" I ask as we sat down

Sam nods and looks at Artie Abrams. Quinn, Tina and I shift our attention to him.

Mike serves our coffees.

"First of all, thank you and welcome. I love your book, that's why I thought it would be awesome If we could create a comic out of it." He says

I smile "Thank you"

"Me and Quinn are friends and of course she practically convinced me to read it, thank you for that" he continues smiling at Quinn

"Thank you, Artie" Quinn says

"Ms. Lopez, our …" Sam starts

"Call me Santana, please" I correct him

"…Santana," he smiles "We are one of the largest comics publisher in the U.S. and our public need something new. Your book had a great success but lots of comic books' readers are not into so books . We just thought this could be a way to attract more people to your characters' universe." He explains

I threw a quick glance at Tina and I see her taking some notes on her notebook.

"What about the storylines?" I ask "You want to like re-write the book as comic or create more stories about _It rain blood's_ universe?"

Sam nods "Our writers and drawers are going to be here in a few, and they will explain our ideas. I'm just here to convince you to sign and give us your consent."

I nod "You can give the documents to Quinn and Tina."

"Yes, and we'll read through them" said Quinn

Tina nods as Sam hands them the papers

"Today we're going to show you some sketches and some ideas of storylines..." says Artie

Someone knocks on the door

"Good morning everyone" a petite brunette with a loud voice greets them

"Ah! Rachel, come on in!" Sam stands up and smiles his huge smile

"Santana,... this is Rachel Berry, she'll be in charge of the scripts" he explains

So, I'll be working with her. Just peachy. I hope she can write.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all. And especially you Ms. Lopez. I love your book!" she says excitedly

I smile politely. She is too loud for me.

"Thank you, Rachel. Call me Santana" I say

I introduce her to Quinn and Tina "Tina Choen-Chang , my agent and Quinn Fabray, my lawyer"

They shook hands and she starts to talk, explaining her ideas for the storyline. I like her way of thinking and she obviously adores my book because from what she has showed me I gather she knows the characters almost as good as I do. And I've written it. I smile.

"... My colleague, Kurt Hummel is working on another project, that's why he couldn't be here." Rachel explains

"It's ok, I'll read your notes and I'll get back at you" I say

"Well for now this is all" Sam stands up "Let's take a short break and I'll show you around... Our artists will be here later."

I nod and I follow him leaving Quinn and Tina in the room to chat with Artie and Rachel.

"I like Berry's ideas..."I say as me and Sam take the elevator

"She's loud but is extremely talented. Imagine, she was a singer in the past. She went on Broadway and discovered her love for writing plays and short stories..." Sam tells me

"Wow... Life surely is unexpected, uh?" I chuckle

Sam nods and smiles "Yes. I feel lucky to have her here in my team. And just wait to meet our artists. They are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G"

I laugh out loud at him. He surely doesn't look like an administrator. He's funny and calm. I like him.

We arrive at the 4th floor and Sam starts to show me around. I look at the other projects he is working on with other teams and I'm impressed.

After the quick tour we go back to Sam's office and I notice a tall guy is there, showing Quinn and Tina some papers

"Ah! Santana, This is Noah Puckerman, one of the artists that will work on our project!" Sam says

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you. Santana Lopez" I say

"Nice to meet you too" he says "I'm Noah, but everybody calls me Puck"

"Ok, Puck" I say "Are those drawings?" I point at the papers

"Yep! Look and tell me what you think about it" He says

I look down

"They are amazing, San" Quinn tells me

"This is how I imagine Oscar Boyle" Puck tells me. Oscar Boyle is one of the main characters of my book. He and Jamie Williams are two detectives with super powers. Oscar can read minds while Jamie has visions of the past.

"Wow... " I manage to get out

The drawing is amazing. Oscar has piercing blue eyes and reddish blonde hair. He is tall and has a muscular body. Puck drew him with jeans and a sleeveless top.

"He surely is handsome. I love it!" I say

Tina and Quinn nod "It's awesome" Tina says

"Yes, I have to admit it's not how I would have imagined him ...but it's close!" I say. I'm speechless.

"Thanks. This is just a sketch. We can make changes... like I could give him some distinguishing feature..." Puck says "Long nose or beard"

"Yes, of course" I say

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY SAM!" A voice draws our attention away from the drawings "It's not going to happen again, I swear!"

All I see is a beautiful blonde with piercing worried blue eyes talking to Sam

"I took the bus cause my car broke down, I should have called but there was no signal!" the blonde looks nervously away and her eyes meet mine.

Oh. My. God.

It's Brittany.

TBC

**A/N: Thoughts? : ) Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
